Many types of trip mechanisms for ground working implement tools have been proposed. These designs, however, have generally been adapted for use on ground working tools with relatively narrow soil working widths. Forces exerted on such tools by debris or rocks in the soil create a force which generally causes the implement to trip rearwardly and to then return to its working position when the obstruction has passed.
Blade cultivators have a wide sweep reaching a width of several feet or more. Thus, the force caused by an obstruction in the soil can be exerted anywhere along the blade width. When the force is exerted on the blade near its outermost width and because of the rearward sweep of the blade, the trip moment force generated may not be great enough to cause the tool to trip.